StudentTeacher Relations
by Zans Girl
Summary: Something’s happen whether there supposed to or not? OliverDraco
1. Default Chapter

Title: Student/Teacher Relations  
  
Author: Zan's Girl  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Summary: Something's happen whether there supposed to or not?  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh or Ginny would be way a main character.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something's happen whether you want then to or not! Like when Oliver took the post or flying coach at Hogwarts after madam Hooch's retirement he never fully considered he would have to interact with the older students as well as the younger ones. With Harry in his 6th year and now quidditch captain he talked to him a great deal and gave him lots of advice.  
  
A new policy of Dumbledore's was that the flying coach also had to coach the quidditch teams and organize friendly match's that did not count so the teams could practice more often (to create better inter-house relationships) other houses thought it unfair that the coach was an ex- gryffindor so the headmaster had promised Oliver would devote the same amount of time to each house.  
  
That was how Oliver found himself on a very cold October morning bundled up in his winter robes watching the slytherins cool off after a very tiring practice. He had to admit that if Harry thought winning the cup this year was going to be easy he had another thing coming. Under the new captaincy of the slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy the team was shaping up to be one of the best Oliver had seen in ages (even in the professional leagues) he wasn't even needed at these practices as Malfoy had everything under control. As far as Oliver could tell Malfoy knew more about quidditch rules and plays than he himself did.  
  
So it was a great surprise to him when as practice wound up Malfoy sent the team in ahead of him and walked towards Oliver coming to a stop about 3 meters away from him. Oliver noticed with a start just how attractive Malfoy has grown up to be. His stormy gray eyes held a knowledge beyond there years and his silvery blonde hair which he had let grow out now sat in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck with a few wisps covering the sides of his face. He was slightly tanned and filled out his emerald green uniform very well both results from what Oliver could only guess was hours of practice. As a gay man Oliver could appreciate these things although as a teacher he could never act upon them.  
  
"Er... Sir could I possibly ask you a question?" Malfoy sounded nervous  
  
"Oh course and call me Oliver please, I don't feel like a sir just yet" he quipped pleased to see Malfoy visibly relax.  
  
"Well si...Oliver it's the match on Saturday I really think we could be in with a chance of winning but Ill need to change a player and well that a bit of a problem you see sir as..well you see..." Malfoy stuttered  
  
"Which player is it? And why is it a problem? Is the player a friend or something? Is that's what worrying you?"  
  
"Its me you see I want/need to let someone else be seeker but you see I'm the captain and the captains have to play in the match"  
  
"Why would you possibly want to substitute yourself? Are you hurt in someway?" he asked concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Oh no sir you see I'm not good enough and were playing the gryfindorks I mean gryfindors and I cant lose against saint potter again my pride cant take it, I might have to kill him and I don't fancy being in Azkahban forever."  
  
"Oh course your good enough Draco I've seem you play your fantastic, No I'm sorry you'll have to play if just to show yourself more than anybody, just do the best you can, your one of the best seekers Hogwarts has seen just have faith in yourself. And I always meant to ask someone why do you all call Harry "Saint Potter"?"  
  
"Surely you've noticed that in practically all the teachers eyes he really can do no wrong. It all happened in our first year with the whole Quirrel thing. At the end of year Slytherin has won the house cup and for once we'd earned it and out of the blue Dumbledore gives the 'dorks the exact amount of points they need to win, and for what? being nosy busybodys who cant mind there own business! So we call him Saint Potter now on account of him being so God-like an all, but I don't know why Im even telling you this its partly your fault as it is!"  
  
"How is it my fault?!?!"  
  
"Making him seeker in his first year as if his head wasn't big enough already?"  
  
"McGonagall made me! And I wouldn't have done it otherwise, so I suppose Im sorry alright I didn't realize Slytherins had it so tough" And then Malfoy did something that nearly gave Oliver a hear attack, he stepped forward and leaned over and KISSED Oliver on the cheek his baby smooth skin brushing Oliver's and his soft smooth lips ghosting his cheek .Malfoy drew away looking sheepish then stepped back and turned to walk away not before winking slyly at Oliver and saying  
  
"It doesn't matter what you did in the past Oliver is the decisions you make about the future that affect things, but Thanks anyway, see you later Oliver"  
  
Want more? Review please 


	2. Draco's POV

Ok folks I know it been a long time already and believe me from the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry. But College life and industrial experience have kept me from updating for you lovely folks. (Yes I realize Its been so long you had to re-read the first one and believe me so did I) so here goes Part 2. It will get more direction in the up coming chapters I am currently trying to develop my characters (go me!).

This one is an Inner Draco monologue. Enjoy!

Part 2 Student/Teacher Relations

For most of my life I've never even contemplated being different to other people. It was sort of a given, I was pureblood, well brought up, rich and always got what I wanted. One day during my sixth year at Hogwarts it finally struck me that there was something else different about me now that I had not realized before. Well it struck me one night actually, as I lay beside Pansy after what, could be casually called, Comfort sex. Pansy was a great friend of mine and had been since the first year. Constantly making sure I was content and happy. She an I had become lovers during the first weeks of the sixth year and lay together whenever the urge took us.

Anyway back to my startling revelation. It happened when on the verge of my orgasm I called out "George" startling both my self and Pansy quite badly. George of course was George Weasley who over the past couple of months I seemed to lust after more and hate less. He and his twin often visited the weasel and the girl one. Causing me to see them around the castle far more than he should have and therefore allowing myself to form the attraction.

Pansy afterwards told me she'd guessed it would happen to me, as all the best ones turn out gay or impotent in the end. Having scared myself senseless with this information. I threw myself into quidditch. Having never been very good before and only staying on the team through my fathers influence I was determined this year to prove myself worthy of my place (that and to distract myself from certain tall red haired gryffindors). I practiced day and night and any spare time I had for weeks. Good in many ways as I got fitter and quicker helping my reflexes and speed and I stopped me from thinking about boys!

Lately my fantasies hadn't just been about George they had expanded to any male. The other day I had caught myself admiring Blaise Zabini's arse in the shower after quidditch practice (he's our new chaser), or when Seamus Finnigan bent down in DADA to pick up a dropped quills I found myself admiring the fantastic way his trousers stretched over his bum. But worst of all in a very boring potions lesson I actually found myself admiring the colour of Harry Potter's eyes, Stunning, that's it. I officially need help. POTTER, Harry bloody-the-boy-who-wont-die-saint Potter.

Having therefore taken a vow a homosexual celibacy (and deciding to see if I could shag myself straight). It was sod's law that on the day I took that vow, I saw the main star of my pubescent wanking fantasies again for the first time in years. Oliver Wood had been the sexy, Scottish, broad shouldered, walking sex on legs, ENEMY. Watching him a Marcus glare at each other on the captain handshake did something to my insides I didn't even want to think about at the time (I WAS 11!).

He had taken on the position of quidditch coach and flying instructor. God he was still sexy even more so if I was honest with myself as his muscles had developed more and his hair had grown out somewhat to the length I like men's hair to be shaggily cut to the length were it hangs just around the collar on a shirt. (Yes I realize The WEASELS hair is that length too but if you think I'm going to like THAT you've another thing coming!)

He had come out to watch us fly, well he was supposed to coach us but he ever seemed to. But his position as school quidditch coach mean he had to come out for all practices and not just gryff ones. Many of my fellow snakes thought he reported back to Potty and Ro-Weasel (Dam the whole bloody gorgeous clan) on our strategies and told them how to counter them.

I was having on of my pessimistic days as mother calls them. Blaise calls them my SELF-DOUBTING WANKER-STOP-BEING-A-PILLOCK-YOUR-FINE days. I really wanted my team to win (sod being on it I just want to win for once) but having just earned to title of team captain thanks to all the effort I'd been putting in (thank you George) I didn't know whether or not I was allowed to sit out of matches. So I decided to ask him at the end of practice.

And then…….well……..erm…….I……kis……..herm-hum….kissed him. I don't know what possessed me but I did only on the cheek but…….oh dear god I need help I nee…….

"Blaise wait up mate I need a really big favour it involves sex…..!"


End file.
